Bankcards, such as credit cards, debit cards, and various others, are in wide use in the current market place. Encouraging individuals to increasingly utilize bankcards to make purchases is a complicated challenge faced by financial institutions. A financial institution encounters significant competition when attempting to acquire new customers and increase the institution's share of existing customers' card spending.
Typically, acquiring new customers and growing the share of a customer's spending involves marketing strategies based on industry rules of thumb and targeting of customers according to broad categories. This lack of individualization for marketing, commonly employed by financial institutions, has curtailed efforts to acquire new customers and grow an institution's share of existing customers' spending.
The known technology is lacking in this respect.